This invention relates to portable encased pillows having open and closed states for carrying about in public and for selective use in the open state.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,952,856 discloses an adjustable pillow which includes pad portions interconnected offset from each other. The pad portions are cushioned and arranged to form a continuous pillow or spaced pillows. The pad portions are covered with a fabric and provided with an opening for receiving a bladder that is inflatable. Eyelets and lace are used to enclose the filling material.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,480 discloses an orthopedic pillow comprising two stuffed sections separated by a web of flexible material. The web may be of single or multiple thicknesses. The stuffing may be hair, foam rubber, feathers kapoc or the like. The outer fabric cover may be ticking, plastic, or ornamental fabrics such as upholster material. Snaps are used to attach the sections to each other in different orientations. The pillow may be draped over the back of a chair with one section serving to support the back of a person. In another orientation, one section is used as a seat and the other as a backrest. The pillow sections maybe snapped together to form dual layers of sections or a triangular configuration. A strap is connected to the web connecting the sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,299,451 discloses a convertible pillow comprising a rectangular pillow section surrounded by a zipper. The pillow when open has the configuration of a regular generally flat bed pillow. When the zipper is zipped together the pillow is formed into a circular cylindrical pillow.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,026 discloses a travel pillow comprising a foldable and spreadable pillow wherein duplicate padlike half-sections when folded and fastened together provide a pillow which is comparable in size and shape with individual backrests of automobile seats. The half-sections have limited median portions of side-by-side edge portions stitched and hinged together. Outer marginal edges are provided with connectable snap fasteners, which hold the half sections, folded. Median portions of one half-section also have snap fasteners, which permit the half-section to be manually folded and doubled upon itself and crammed and lodged in a limited holding space. A strap handle is also provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,049 discloses a head support for a seated person comprising a pair of elongated, stuffed fabric cushions to be seated on a person""s shoulders on either side of the neck. A strap is attached to each cushion so extend between behind the neck when the cushions are in position. A second strap is secured to one of the cushions with securing means attached to the other cushion to releasable attach the second strap thereto in front of the person""s neck. The straps hold the cushions in place while a person is seated. The pillows are shaped like animals to appeal to children.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,105,319 discloses a bag enclosed with a zipper which may form a brief case, a travel case, a knapsack, a package carrier, pillow structure and so on.
Norsk patent no. 57906 discloses an hourglass shaped filament structure comprising two bulbuls ends interconnected by a thinner strap structure.
The present inventor recognizes that none of the above mentioned patent structures address the need for a head pillow support that will keep the persons head substantially upright while seated and is constructed to be relatively robust and durable for long term use in a portable closed state.
A portable pillow according to the present invention comprises a sheet material support having first and second spaced bulbous sections spaced by a relatively narrower interconnection strap and having a peripheral edge. A zipper is attached to the edge having open and closed states for forming the sections and a portions of the strap into overlying juxtaposed layers in the closed state, the juxtaposed sections and portions in the closed state forming an internal pocket, the sections and strap being substantially coplanar in the open state. A cylindrical cushion of soft, compressible material is attached to each section of the support to form a pair of spaced head cushions for supporting the head of a person therebetween and arranged to be located in the pocket in the closed state of the zipper.
In one aspect, the support is water impervious material. Preferably the cushion is circular cylindrical. In a further aspect, the cushion is foam rubber and the support is neoprene. In a further aspect, the support is rubberized fabric.
In a further aspect, the cushion comprises an outer fabric and a filler material, the outer fabric comprising cotton, the filler material comprising foam rubber. In a still further aspect, the cushion is attached to the support within the peripheral edge by one of stitches and bonding. In a further aspect, a carrying strap is attached to the interconnection strap. Preferably the sheet material and zipper are arranged so that the pocket is water impervious. In a further aspect, the support is sheet thermoplastic material.